


the light behind your eyes

by Abbie24



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, M/M, MCRmy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: Evan Buckley plays the guitar when the firefam goes out to karaoke
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 55





	the light behind your eyes

the bar had dark lighting as people sat around watching people sing terribly when a man with blond hair and a strange birthmark above his eye grabbed a guitar, knowing that it was, in turn, he took a seat on the seat and started to play.

**So long to all of my friends**   
**Every one of them met tragic ends**   
**With every passing day**   
**I'd be lying if I didn't say**   
**That I miss them all tonight**   
**And if they only knew what I would say**

bucks voice craked as the first lines came out the emotion was raw as he started to sing and tears came out of his eyes 

**If I could be with you tonight**   
**I would sing you to sleep**   
**Never let them take the light behind your eyes**   
**One day I'll lose this fight**   
**As we fade in the dark**   
**Just remember you will always burn as bright**

singing those lines he thought of Maddie and Christopher who have fought to be the people they are today along with Eddie and Athena. 

**Be strong and hold my hand**   
**Time becomes for us, you'll understand**   
**We'll say goodbye today**   
**And I'm sorry how it ends this way**   
**If you promise not to cry**   
**Then I'll tell you just what I would say**

the night before buck stayed over at eddies as Chris was at a sleepover, what started as two friends talking trund into Eddie saying the worlds in his head for the last month and leaning over buck pressed a kiss to eddies mouth and well they fell into bed and you can guess what happened after that

**f I could be with you tonight**   
**I would sing you to sleep**   
**Never let them take the light behind your eyes**   
**I'll fail and lose this fight**   
**Never fade in the dark**   
**Just remember you will always burn as bright**

**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your**

the emotion was raw and strong as buck sang.

looking over at his sister, boyfriend, brother in law and the people he thought as parents knowing that these where his family he loves them so much and would do anything for them no matter what the stakes were, lasting them a smile he kept playing the beige of the song 

**Sometimes we must grow stronger and**   
**You can't be stronger in the dark**   
**When I'm here, no longer**   
**You must be stronger and**

**If I could be with you tonight**   
**I would sing you to sleep**   
**Never let them take the light behind your eyes**   
**I failed and lost this fight**   
**Never fade in the dark**   
**Just remember you will always burn as bright**

as Eddie looked up at the man he fell for and seeing him as a person who loves with all his heart and is so strong, bobby saw the kid he thought of the son he never got and was proud of the man he had become over the last two years. 

**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your eyes**

**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your eyes**   
**The light behind your eyes**

finishing the song the bar erupted in the cheers as the youngest member of the 118 took a bow and walked off stage to the people hee called family once he got there Maddie pulled him in for a hug and chim clapped him on his back once Maddie let him go, Athena and bobby, both gave him hugs and smoothed his hair back, Eddie pulled him in for a hug with buck pressing a light kiss to his cheek with buck tucking his head under his chin and held him close whiles whispering worlds in his ears of love to him.


End file.
